Echange
by Crazy Av
Summary: Ce soir là, Chat noir ne pouvait pas aller en patrouille avec sa Lady, ces obligations de mannequin l'empêchait de voir sa douce, ce fut évidemment normale pour le jeune homme de prévenir sa partenaire bien aimée qu'il se ferait remplacer par une personne en qui il avait une confiance aveugle.
1. Chapter 1 Echange

**BONNE ANNEE A TOUS! x) me revoilà x) je suis pas morte et l'inspiration est là ! cet os a été écrit avant les fêtes mais vu que je travaillais x) je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster désolée, normalement il ne doit pas y avoir de faute, j'ai passé mon texte au peigne fin de mon correcteur Larousse x) si il y en a n'hésitez pas à me le communiquer par mp x)**

 **mais trêve de bavardage je vous souhaite une bonne lecture x) on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews je vous aime ****

* * *

Une douce nuit d'été s'était installé sur la ville lumière la ville revêtait sa robe féerique qui faisait rêver les touristes ainsi que les amoureux.

Ce soir là, Chat noir ne pouvait pas aller en patrouille avec sa Lady, ces obligations de mannequin l'empêchait de voir sa douce, ce fut évidemment normale pour le jeune homme de prévenir sa partenaire bien aimée qu'il se ferait remplacer par une personne en qui il avait une confiance aveugle.

Marinette touchée par l'attention de Chat noir, attentait donc naturellement la personne qui remplacerait son partenaire. Mais la jeune ébène appréhendait ce remplaçant, en qui Chat noir pouvait avoir assez confiance pour lui confier son Miraculous afin de l'aider ?

Marinette était assise tranquillement sur les hauteurs de Paris observant la ville discrètement, elle était assez dissimulée pour ne pas être repéré mais elle possédait un champ de vision assez grand pour observer la ville lumière à son aise.

Notre demoiselle aux cheveux d'ébène entendit arriver la personne qui remplaçait son Chat noir derrière elle.

-Bonsoir Ladybug, sourit la remplaçante de Chat noir

-Tu..tu es une fille ? constata la jeune fille avec surprise en se retournant.

Et un rire cristallin sortit des lèvres de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant Ladybug.

-Oui, enfin je crois, riait t'elle, j'ai deux chromosome X

-Enfin je veux dire..je m'attendais pas à ce que Chat noir demande à une fille de venir m'aider..enfin..je ne veux pas te vexer..fit Marinette prudemment..je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée, Chat m'a en quelque sorte confié ta vie ce soir et je veux pouvoir être capable de te protéger si la situation est dangereuse.

-Merci, sourit la jeune fille.

Marinette détailla alors la jeune femme qui était devant elle. Celle-ci possédait de longs cheveux brun bouclés, de plus, un détail unique sautait aux yeux de la jeune héroïne. Sa partenaire avait de magnifique yeux vairons très distinctif, ils étaient respectivement de couleur d'or ainsi que d'un profond marron, de plus elle semblait de taille moyenne 1m65 environ et des formes généreuses qui était révélé par le costume du chat noir, mais son regard était ce qu'il y avait de plus envoûtant chez la jeune femme.

-Je peux te poser une question.. ?comment dire d'ordre privé..entre moi et chat noir nous tenons à garder nos identité secrète

-Oui bien sûr, accepta t'elle je tenterais d'y répondre de mon mieux

-D'accord est bien...es tu de la famille de Chat ? enfin ? le connais tu ?

-Je suis la cousine de ton Chat noir, et je te remercie beaucoup de vouloir prendre soin de moi, je suis certes plus âgée que lui et toi..mais je te confie mes arrières et je te fais confiance pour m'aider, bien sûr tu peux aussi compter sur moi pour t'apporter mon aide si tu en à besoin, dit elle avec un clin d'œil

-Alors, tu sais qui il est..tu ne te sens pas en danger ..,tu n'as pas peur que Papillon s'en prenne à toi et à ta famille ? disait Marinette s'en s'arrêter avant de se faire couper par la jeune Chat noir

-Ladybug, calme toi sourit t'elle avec douceur, comment Papillon pourrait t'il me faire du mal alors que je remplace ton partenaire que ce soir ?

-Je…c'est vraie mais !

-Je doute fortement que Papillon sache qui je suis réellement, exposa t'elle, même si cette possibilité reste plausible, cette probabilité reste quasi nul, alors pas de panique ma belle, tenta de rassurer la jeune femme avec un sourire et une voie qui se voulait rassurante.

Même si il me trouvait je sais que tu seras là avec mon cousin pour m'aidé. Mais parlons d'autre chose, tu dois être contente d'être avec une autre fille, mon cousin ne cesse de faire des jeux de mots sortit de nulle part, et disons le ils sont douteux, ria t'elle, cela t'ennuies peu être ? demanda t'elle innocemment, elle adorait faire parler les gens pour en savoir plus sur eux afin de mieux les connaître.

-Hé bien…au début oui ça m'agaçais, soupira Ladybug, mais j'ai appris à aimer ses jeux de mots, ne lui dit pas mais ils me font rire, avoua t'elle, même si je fais mine de ronchonner et de lever les yeux au ciel. J'apprécie vraiment ton cousin, je sais que je peux compter sur lui et je lui fais confiance.

-Cela restera un secret alors, sourit t'elle

Et les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à parler ensemble de tout et de rien. Pour Marinette s'était une vraie bouffé d'air frais, la cousine de Chat noir lui avait dit qu'elle était plus âgée mais quel âge avait t'elle ?

-Je peux te poser une question heuu..comment je dois t'appeler ce soir ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Al*, et tu semblais avoir une autre question il me semble non ?

-Oui ! quel âge as tu ? tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu étais plus âgée que ton cousin et moi.

-Oui, j'ai 21ans

-Mais alors..pourquoi le gardien ne t'a-t-il pas choisis…je veux dire tu es plus mature plus réfléchis..

-Ladybug..je t'arrête tout de suite, l'âge importe peu, et la maturité ne veux rien dire, la maturité se définit par les expérience vécu et le recul, quelqu'un qui à par exemple 40ans et qui n'aura rien vécu d'important dans sa vie ne comprendra pas grand-chose, contrairement à toi, qui à vécu énormément de situation dont personne n'aurait su se tirer. Tu es peu être jeune, mais tu as étais choisit pour être Ladybug, et puis dit t'elle faisant une courte pause, que ferais mon cousin sans toi ? je vais t'avouer quelque chose, sourit t'elle, mon cousin t'apprécie énormément, tu l'as bien vu, il donnerait sa vie pour toi, depuis qu'il te connais, il a retrouvé le sourire il est plus vivant que jamais.

Cette révélation avait fais chaud au cœur de la sauveuse de Paris, Marinette voyait la situation sous un autre angle à présent, Al devait avoir raison, et la révélation sur Chat noir confirmait se que lui avait dit son partenaire il y à un moment, il était plus heureux depuis qu'il la connaissait.

-Merci Al, ce que tu viens de me dire me fait énormément plaisir, ça me touche beaucoup. Tu as sans doute raison, le grand gardien m'a bien choisit pour une bonne raison, je suis heureuse d'avoir Tikky à mes côtés sans elle je ne sais pas que je serais aujourd'hui.

-On ne le saura jamais ma belle, on peu refaire le monde avec des « si » et mon conseille serais de profiter de l'instant présent. Mais une chose est sûr, tu es qui tu es Ladybug. Une fille formidable qui sauve Paris chaque jour.

Marinette émue par les mots d'Al, la pris immédiatement dans ses bras, touché par l'élan du cœur de la jeune ébène, Al répondit l'étreinte de la jeune fille.

-Hey, ça va aller ma grande ? demanda la jeune femme soucieuse.

-Oui…merci beaucoup, Al ça me touche énormément.

Mais les heures passèrent et l'heure de partir approchait de plus en plus… Marinette à sa plus grande stupéfaction, se surpris à demander à Al de la revoir peu être ou de parler par sms où sur internet sur un site de conversation privée comme Skype ou bien mumble, car cette conversation lui avait fait un bien fou.

-Pourquoi pas, sourit t'elle, mais propose cela d'abord à mon cousin, il en sera ravit, sourit t'elle avec des yeux pétillant

-Oui, compte sur moi, sourit Marinette avec un merveilleux sourire qui emplissait ses yeux bleu azuréens d'étoile. Je dois y aller et j'espère te parler très vite.

-Va, sourit la jeune femme aux yeux verrons

Et Marinette s'élança avec grâce à l'aide de son yoyo sur les toits de Paris rentrant chez elle quelques minutes plus tard. Al en fit de même et rentra dans la demeure Agreste par la fenêtre d'Adrien.

Ce dernier attendait sa cousine impatient sur son canapé, le jeune blond sautant presque sur elle quand celle-ci posa ses pieds au sol. Plagg voletant jusqu'au lit du petit blond retrouvant son camembert bien aimé.

-Alors ? c'était comment ? comment a réagit Ladybug ?

-Du calme Adrien, chaque chose en son temps mon grand, riait doucement la jeune femme, amusée du comportement de son cousin.

Le jeune Agreste fît alors la moue, pendant que la jeune femme s'asseyait sur le canapé, Adrien était tellement impatient de savoir comment s'était déroulée la soirée de sa cousine en compagnie de sa Lady.

-Tout s'est très bien passé tu sais, il n'y à eu aucun soucis, et nous avons parlé de chose et d'autres entre fille. Je me suis toute de suite très bien entendu avec elle, je comprends pourquoi tu es amoureux d'elle, c'est une fille formidable qui à du cœur, elle est très courageuse, elle se remet constamment en question, je suis heureuse que tu sois là pour elle, vous vous complétez.

Adrien n'avait rien dit, il avait simplement bu les paroles de sa cousine, ses dernières paroles l'avait fait rester coi, apparemment cette soirée avait était riche en discussion entre les deux jeunes femmes.

-Et..ma Lady à dit quelque chose sur moi ? demanda t'il les joues enflammées d'un délicat rouge carmin

-Elle t'apprécie énormément, elle sait qu'elle peu compter sur toi, normalement je n'aurais pas du te le dire mais…elle aime tes jeux de mots même si elle fait semblant.

Pour Adrien cela ne pouvait pas être plus merveilleux sa Lady l'appréciait beaucoup! et encore mieux elle aimait ses blagues !

Au moment où le jeune blond allait demander quelque chose de plus à sa cousine, celle-ci s'était endormi paisiblement sur son canapé.

-Bha..je lui demanderais demain, sourit Adrien en haussant les épaules déposant une couverture sur sa cousine.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! x) bon je crois que c'est le plus long os que j'ai écrit xD et encore j'en suis pas certaine, brefouille x) en espérant que cet os vous a plus dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews ** ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive ** je vous dis à la prochaine je vous aime tous ! ****

 **Al* et concernant Al x) vous la reverrez bientôt soit dit en passant se sont aussi mes initiales x) j'en ai trop diiiit xD**

 **au faite j'ai fait une suite x) vous la voulez?**


	2. Chapter 2 Rencontre appréciée

**BONNE ANNEE ! encore une foi x) me revoilà pour faire suite à l'os qui se transforme maintenant en two shoot x) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ) on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews je vous aime ! *o***

* * *

Le soleil brillait sur la capitale, et Marinette était concentrée sur ses croquis, la jeune fille à l'esprit submergé par les idées qu'elle mettait sur le papier, assise sur le banc d'un parc, mais..la jeune ébène fut interrompue par Alya avec qui elle passait l'après midi qui la sortit de ses pensées

-Hey Marinette vise moi ça ! disait la jeune journaliste en herbe, j'ai 4 places de concert pour Jagged Stone !, fit t'elle brandissant fièrement ses billets, et devine qui à invité l'homme de ta vie à ce concert ? C'est moi !

-Oh Alya ! t'est géniale ! sautait de joie Marinette, je t'adore ! tu te rends compte un concert avec Adrien ! la jeune fille était si heureuse, elle aimait tellement son amie, même si cela ne faisait que presque 1an que la jeune fille connaissait la jeune Césaire, la jeune fille considérait la jeune fille presque comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eus.

-Oui, je sais, n'en dis pas plus je suis géniale, ria la jeune métisse.

Les billets du concert étaient prévus pour le 14 juillet après le feu d'artifice de la fête nationale qui était dans quelques jours pour son plus grand bonheur. Et Marinette ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme cadeau de la part de la jeune blogeuse.

Les deux meilleures amies discutaient joyeusement quand soudainement la jeune métisse aperçut, le jeune Agreste marcher à l'opposé du banc où étaient assises les deux jeunes filles, le jeune blond était en compagnie d'une jeune fille qui semblait plus âgée que le jeune mannequin, Alya ne voulant pas attirer l'attention de sa meilleure amie sur lui et rendre potentiellement triste Marinette, ne lui dit rien, mais le fait qu'elle eut était un temps fixé sur un point que la jeune ébène ne pouvait voir, celle-ci se retourna et son regard azuréen croisa le regard émeraude d'Adrien qui lui sourit en lui faisant un signe de la main. L'héritier Agreste s'approcha alors des deux amies en compagnie de la jeune femme qu'avait vue la créatrice du Ladyblog.

-Bonjour Alya, Salut Marinette ! salua gentiment Adrien, la rouquine lui rendant son salut, l'héroïne de Paris, elle resta muette bloquée sur la partenaire d'Adrien. Heu...oui, pardon, s'excusa t'il se rendant qu'il n'avait pas fait les présentations, Alya, Marinette, je vous présente Aléthéia* ma cousine.

-Bonjour les filles, sourit alors la jeune femme avec douceur, Adrien m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Bonjour, firent elles, en la regardant comme hypnotisée, il était vrai qu'Aléthéia était jolie..non elle était très belle, la jeune femme avait de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets légèrement dorés qui s'amusaient à boucler, mais ce qui frappait le plus les deux jeunes filles c'étaient ses yeux vairons d'un profond chocolat et d'un or aussi pur que le soleil aussi unique l'un que l'autre.

-Adrien, je crois que j'ai cassé tes amies, riait doucement la jeune femme, voyant bien que les deux amies avaient été surprises par sa particularité.

-Pardon, dit Alya reprenant ses esprits, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre quelqu'un avec des yeux pareils, tiens c'est vraie que ton cousin t'a beaucoup parlé de nous ? fit la jeune Césaire souriant en regardant successivement Adrien et Marinette, la jeune journaliste en herbe, sautant bien évidemment sur l'occasion histoire de porter l'attention du jeune homme sur la jeune ébène, pour qu'ils puissent passer du temps ensemble.

-Oui, il m'a dit énormément de bien de vous, surtout de toi Marinette, mais je vais laisser mon cousin t'expliquer tout ça, je vais parler avec Alya en attendant.

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'obsidienne était clouée sur place, la cousine d'Adrien…Adrien était Chat noir…Chat Noir était Adrien..tout le monde autour de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène faisait enfin sens ! tellement de choses s'expliquaient d'elles-mêmes ! comment avaient elle fait pour ne pas le remarquer auparavant ?! c'était si évident maintenant que la vérité lui faisait face...elle ne savait même pas si elle devait lui en parler ou non..les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche lui parures alors les plus stupide de sa vie.

-Alors c'est ta cousine ?..

-Oui, elle est arrivée i semaines d'Angleterre, mon père voulait qu'elle vienne pour faire un shooting photo pour lancer la nouvelle ligne de vêtements féminin Agreste, même si elle n'est pas mannequin, expliqua t'il, je suis content qu'elle soit là. Aléthéia faisait des études supérieures en facultés, mais étant donné que mon père l'a disons embauchée en tant que mannequin, elle a mis en parallèle ses études, je suis content qu'elle soit là…je me sens moins seul.

-Je vois..fit la jeune fille sachant qu'Adrien n'avait pas vraiment de contact chaleureux avec son père toujours occupé à droite à gauche. Tu sais..enfin..fit t'elle les mots ne voulant pas sortir.

-Oui ?tu voulais dire quelque chose Marinette ? dit il ne voulant pas couper la jeune fille.

-Non vas y sourit t'elle, je t'écoute.

Le jeune Agreste reprit alors la parole.

-Aléthéia a 21 ans, elle est un peu comme une sœur pour moi, contrairement à moi qui n'arrive pas nécessairement à tenir tête à mon père, elle ne se gêne pas pour lui répondre et faire entendre sa voie, tout comme Ladybug sourit t'il sincèrement. Tu sais Marinette, heureusement que tu es là sourit t'il, je suis content que nous soyons proches tous les deux, disait il pendant que sa brune camarade était dans les nuages.

Adrien lui disait qu'il était heureux qu'ils soient proches !? c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie ! elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux depuis le jour où Chloé avait fait une fête au Grand Paris où Marinette avait eu la chance la plus insolente qui soit que de danser avec l'homme de ses rêves !

Alors la jeune fille son courage à deux mains, et croisa le regard de jade d'Adrien.

-Tu sais…je..j'ai déjà croisé ta cousine il y a quelques jours...

-Ha oui ? sourit Adrien..c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit alors, tu as laissé Alya faire sa connaissance, sourit t'il innocemment

Ne se rendant compte de rien.

-Adrien..je..je..je suis Ladybug avoua t'elle a toute vitesse et je sais que tu es chat noir..je viens de le découvrir maintenant !

-Pardon ? dit t'il n'ayant compris rien de se qu'avait dit la jeune fille

-Adrien…je suis Ladybug.. je sais que tu es Chat noir reprit t'elle plus doucement ses joues maintenant enflammées d'un adorable rouge vermillon

-..Ma..ma..mMa Lady ? se risqua le jeune héros de Paris, son visage égalant le costume rouge de sa brune camarade sous sa forme héroïque

-Chat…rougit Marinette, posant son front contre celui de son partenaire.

-C'est toi..je suis si heureux..que ce soit toi Ma Lady..comment as-tu su ? dit t'il avec un sourire des plus magnifiques.

-C'est grâce à ta cousine..grâce à ses yeux…quand tu lui à prêté ton Miraculous pour te remplacer…je l'ai reconnue immédiatement…j'aurais du le voir bien avant..comme quand Lila faisait ses illusions ça aurait du me sauter aux yeux quand Chat..enfin que tu as dit que ce n'était pas le vraie toi, mais aussi toutes les autres fois...quand nous n'étions pas dans les parages dans nos formes civiles pendant une attaque d'Akuma ou avec les plumes de Mr Pigeon et le concours de ton père.

-J'aurais du moi aussi le voir plus tôt, avec tes yeux bleus et tes cheveux de jais, ta bravoure ta gentillesse, ta compassion, ton sourire, ton rire, maintenant que je le vois, ça me semble si évident à présent. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux Marinette...je n'ai plus à choisir dès à présent

-Comment ça ? fit la jeune fille intriguée

-Eh bien..tu vas rire..mais depuis le premier jour je suis amoureux de Ladybug…tu t'en ais rendu compte quand j'étais chat noir..j'ai essayé tellement de foi de te le dire..mais à chaque foi..j'avais peur..peur que ça ne soit pas partagé que tu en aimes un autre...tu pensais que je flirtais..mais j'étais tout à fait sérieux et maintenant que je sais que tu es Ladybug..je peux enfin te dire que je t'aime Marinette, avoua enfin l'adonis aux cheveux d'or, aux joues teintées d'un sublime rouge carmin en plongeant son regard d'émeraude dans le bleu lagon de sa partenaire.

-Adrien...je..je..moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi…bon sang..j'arrive même pas à croire que je viens de te dire mes sentiments..je ne rêves pas hein ? c'est bien réel ?

-Je peux te le prouver ma Lady, dit tendrement le jeune garçon rapprochant doucement ses lèvres de ses jumelles qui semblaient l'appeler depuis le premier jour embrassant enfin la fille de ses rêves.

Tandis que plus loin Aléthéia attira l'attention d'Alya sur le désormais jeune couple qui s'embrassait à n'en plus finir

La jeune Césaire criant sa joie sautillant telle une véritable petite puce

-ENFIN C'EST ENFIN ARRIVE ! ALLELUIA ! ENFIN ! je suis si fière de toi Marinette ! et toc Chloé !

-Laissons les ensembles un moment, ils ont sûrement beaucoup de chose à se dire, ria doucement Aléthéia amusée de la réaction de la jeune fille. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont pleins de ressources pensa t'elle avec un sourire.

* * *

 **Et voilàààààààààààààà x) oui la suite est arrivé assez rapidement x) en fait j'avais écrit Rencontre appréciée bien avant Echanges qui s'est écrit après xD car Rencontre appréciée ne devait absolument pas ressembler à ça, mais plus à une fanfic x) mais finalement, j'ai tout remanié avant les fêtes x) et voilà un two shoot qui je l'espère vous ai plu autant qu'a moi dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les review ) ça me ferait très plaisir ** je vous aimes et je vous dit à une prochaine foi à moins que vous vouliez une suite ? xD**


End file.
